


Monster Fairytales

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never got Hansel and Gretel growing up, they got horrifying tales of the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tags from [this post](http://cynassa.tumblr.com/post/36062436250/katnisstiel-friendly-reminder-that-the) on tumblr.

They were always warned:

Don’t make it obvious you took the heart, take other stuff too, even if you don’t eat it.

Shred the skin around your bite, don’t let the teeth marks remain.

Find a witch who will clean the sulfur for you.

After you take the gland you need, smash their head to a pulp so no one can tell what you stole.

Make sure it looks like a robbery. Make sure it looks like a murder, just not _our_ kind of murder.

**Make sure it looks human.**

Don't leave a pattern. Be sporadic, move all over or Sam _will_ figure it out. Don't take too many, even if it leaves you hungry, starving is a better fate than what Dean will give you.

You kids have it easy, we used to have to be afraid of John, too. You kids only have to worry about Sam and Dean. We had it much harder in my day.

Other hunters aren't as bad, you might be able to make it. But make sure they don't get too suspicious, if they do they'll call Bobby Singer. Bobby will call Sam and Dean. 

Be inconspicuous. Be normal. Make it look like something else. If you can frame someone, do it. Be mindful of the weapons they're carrying. Dean always has a weapon hidden. Sam thinks quickly on his feet. Dean can build makeshift weapons. Sam will always find a spell or a way to trap you. 

Act normal, they'll notice if you're not.

You need to move constantly, don't stay in one place too long. Don't get comfortable. Don't get sloppy. Don't be over-confident. Don't get complacent. There is no such thing as too paranoid. Be mindful of any hunters in the area, any at all.

If you ever hear the name Winchester, **run**.


End file.
